Sihir Terlarang !
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: Awalnya Naruto melakukannya untuk mempunyai banyak fans sama seperti pantat ayam itu!, memangnya hanya dia saja yang bisa mempunyai banyak fangirl !, tetapi sialnya ! Sasuke juga ikut terpengaruh! wah bagaimana ya? /CHAPTER 2 UPDATE !/BL,AU,OOC !
1. RITUAL ANEH !

Yo! Semua! Kembali lagi sama Kimo!(sok kenal),, _*PLAK,,_ yah,, minimal menghiburlah! Mengisi kekosongan waktu! Tanpa basa-basi lagi,, inilah! Aku persembahkan! 

_**NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Title:**_ _ **Sihir Terlarang !**_

 _ **Author: Kimoto**_ _ **Yuuhi**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Warning: OOC,AU,Gaje,Bahasa yang terkadang tidak baku (EDITED)  
**_

 _ **Genre: Friendship,Humor,Family,sedikit romance *cuih**_

"Akhirnya malam ini datang juga,,aku siswa KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL yang duduk di bangku SMA kelas 12 IPS 4,,, aku bahkan tidak tau ini adalah perbuatan dosa atau tidak,?!. Ah' masa bodoh, aku'kan hanya ikut-ikutan! Aku juga tidak percaya soal itu,, soal pelet yang katanya bisa menarik lawan jenis sekali tatapan,,jaman sekarang peduli hal-hal seperti itu dianggap kuno"

"Tapi menurutku bolehlah hal ini dicoba,hitung-hitung usaha! Lagi pula aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan si pantat ayam sialan,,! Dia adalah laki-laki keturunan uchiha yang sombong dan belagunya selangit. Di kelasku dia punya banyak sekali fans, Aku sangat jijik sekali saat perempuan kurang kerjaan itu meneriaki namanya dengan keras saat bocah itu melewati kelasku, aku dan dia memang berbeda kelas,, tapi sialnya ibunya dan ibuku berteman sangat baik, pernah pada saat keluarganya bersilahturahmi ke rumahku, sebenernya itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami,, tapi pada saat ibunya mengenalkan dia pada ku yang memang kebetulan seumuran,, dia bersikap dingin dan jual mahal gitu pada ku! Tentu saja aku tidak ingin menghancurkan perasaan mereka berdua,, dengan amarah ku padanya , lanjut saja aku bersikap dingin juga"

"Maka dari itu aku,Kiba,dan Lee yang merupakan siswa yang dianggap sampah di kelas, mencoba hal ini. Sebenarnya geng 'sampah' kami bukan cuma ber-tiga, masih ada Gaara lelaki paling normal diantara kami, Shikamaru yang sudah keburu menolak, dan Choji yang disuruh Shikamaru untuk tidak ikut-ikutuan, aku tidak mempedulikan mereka sih,,, malah mereka menasehati kami untuk tidak menerima tawaran Mbah dukun Orochimaru, Kiba kenal padanya dan menyarankan agar kami ikut ritualnya malam ini, tepatnya malam jumat tengah malam"

"Kenapa kami melakukan ini ? tentu saja karena kami gondok dengan laki-laki bermata _onyx_ nya yang jelek itu, memangnya cuma dia yang bisa punya fans banyak! tentu saja besok pagi kita akan membuatmu malu Uchiha Sasuke,,,,,,!"

" _HAI.. MURIDKU! UNTUK RITUAL,BAWALAH 10 BUAH JENGKOL,2 IKAT PETE!, DAN JANGAN LUPA NASI PADANG 1 BUNGKUS, WAJIB! MASING-MASING ORANG!, KU TUNGGU KALIAN DI RUMAHKU! Jln. BOHAY KECAMATAN ADUHAI NO 1098, TEPAT JAM 12 MALAM!"_

" _YA MBAH!" ucap tiga sekawan itu serentak dengam membungkukan badan dengan sopan._

 _ ****_

 _ **Chapter 1: "Ritual Aneh !?"**_

 __

 _Tap….tap…tap_

Derap langkah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang terdengar menggema di terowongan yang ia lewati, kesunyian malam, gelapnya,dan kengeriannya seolah menyambut langkahnya, tentu ini terdengar menyeramkan apalagi ini lewat tengah malam.

"cih.. Dasar ibu! Pake begadang segala,, mereka pasti akan marah nanti!", Gumam sang lelaki bernama Naruto, jujur saja rasa takut mengiang di kepalanya, tapi ia sembunyikan dengan berlari kencang mengabaikan sambutan mengerikan di setiap perjalanannya, matanya terus fokus ke arah jalan,, sementara tangan kanannya memegang senter untuk menyinari jalannya walau agak redup, di lehernya dikalungkan sebuah kalung jengkol,dan tangan kirinya menggenggam 2 buah ikat pete terlihat ia sangat terburu-buru.

Setelah keluar dari terowongan menyeramkan tadi, langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah palang jalan yang memang menghalanginya, dia pun mengarahkan senternya ke palang jalan itu agar dia bisa melihat sudah sampai mana perjalanannya.

"Baguss! Sebentar lagi sampai!" Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tempo sedikit dipercepat kali ini ia harus menyebrang jalan menuju tempat tujuannya, sementara di seberang sana telah menunggu dua orang laki-laki yang satu berambut mangkok yang sedang duduk, disebelahnya ada laki-laki dengan tato di pipi sedang menopang dagu dengan bosannya dan kedua laki-laki ini juga memakai atribut aneh sama seperti Naruto.

"Mau berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggunya, _hah_ !" gerutu Kiba, lelaki dengan tato di pipi itu sambil mengacak rambutnya, mereka duduk di pinggir trotoar jalan yang tidak ada lampu jalan sama sekali, satu-satunya pencahayaan adalah kedua senter mereka yang tengah dimainkan.

" Sabar Kiba! Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan Naruto!" ucap lelaki berambut mangkok tersebut,Lee

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang sambil ngos-ngosan di hadapan mereka yang membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya karena kelelahan akibat berlari dan melawan ketakutannya. karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba nongol depan mata ini, tentu saja membuat kedua temannya ini kaget.

"DEMI UBUR-UBUR NAR! Lama banget sih kau! Sekalinya dateng, bikin orang jantungan aja ! tau gak sih ? kita udah nunggu kamu ampe lumutan gini!", ucap Kiba panjang lebar sambil mengusap dadanya, wajar saja di sana suasana sangat gelap, kedatangan Naruto sangat membuat Kiba syok.

"Akhirnya datang juga! Selamat datang Naruto!", ucap Lee yang langsung memberi salam pada Naruto yang sekarang mulai berdiri mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

"Aduhh.. maafkan aku yah..! aku ada urusan sama ibuku tadi"

"Hhah…. Kenapa !? jangan-jangan kau ketahuan yah..?!", tanya Kiba antusias sambil menatap wajah naruto yang bercucuran keringat.

"Hampir sih,, dia begadang sampai tengah malam nonton sinetron favoritnya, tentu saja aku tidak bisa pergi, jadi aku tunggu deh sampai acaranya selesai dan ibuku tertidur"

"Wah-wah sama seperti aku! Ibuku suka banget nonton sinetron kayak begituan,,, kalau ibuku sih sukanya Tukang Haji naik Tukang Bubur!", potong Lee yang semangat sekali bercerita tentang ibunya, sementara itu kedua temannya langsung _sweatdroped_

"Itu sih mending,, daripada ibuku! Ganteng-ganteng shinobi!" sambung Naruto yang menyeka keringatnya

"Apapun itu aku membencinya!",gumam Kiba yang dari tadi diam, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya itu. Kiba pun melanjutkan perkataannya,,

"Lalu wajahmu kenapa agak merah begitu!",Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk pipi kanan Naruto, yang memang terlihat agak bengkak.

"Kau tadi terjatuh ya Naruto,,,!" , sambung Lee antusias

"Ehm,,, anu,,!"Naruto terdiam, tiba-tiba dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi,

 _ **BLETAK**_

" _Aduh ibu! Ampun! Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang mengambilnya!"ucap Naruto meringgis kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya yang tadi menjadi sasaran amukan ibunya sendiri,Kushina._

" _Diam kau! Memangnya aku percaya setelah kau nyolong buah duren pohonnya pak haji Hidan!_ _"_

" _Aduh,, ibu! Sekarang aku sudah tobat! Sungguh bukan aku!"_

" _Oh begitu,,, jadi kau mau tambah disebelah kiri juga!" ancam Kushina yang sekarang sedang memegang panci, yang pastinya lumayan jika mendarat di pipi Naruto yang satunya._

" _Ampun bu!" Naruto pun menangis sambil berlindung dibalik ayahnya yang sedang baca koran di sofa, dengan tenang sampai Minato pun angkat bicara._

" _Hadeuh,,, ada apa sih bu,,? Pagi-pagi sudah marah toh?!"_

" _Iki anakmu lho! Pagi-pagi sudah nyolong jengkol dan pete yang baru di beli tadi!"_

" _Ibu lupa yah,, Naruto kan tidak suka pete dan jengkol!"_

" _o..iya yah,,"ucap Kushina sambil garuk kepala baru sadar sekaligus menutupi malunya_

" _Hm,, makanya bu! Jangan marah-marah terus!"_ _,_ _ucap Naruto memprovokasi_

" _Ish,, kau ini! Di rumah ini yang sifatnya malingkan hanya kau!"_

" _Kaborr" Naruto pun berlari entah kemana menghindari amukan ibunya yang semakin menjadi_

" _Hei,,,! Tunggu,,, mau kemana kau ?!",Teriak Kushina_

"Naruto,,,,! Kenapa jadi melamun?!",ucap Lee sambil menggoyangkan bahu Naruto,dia pun tersadar dari lamunannya, wajah Naruto juga terlihat agak pucat, sepintas Naruto juga merasa bersalah sudah berbohong pada kedua orang tuanya.

"EHM,,,, anu,, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat ke rumah embah! Soalnya takut kalo kelamaan,, ibuku suka bangun tengah malam solat tahajjud, ntar dia nyariin aku berabe urusannya!", gumam Naruto karena tadi sempat terbesit pikiran tentang ibunya.

"Dari tadi kali! -_-!,,,, yoweslah! Persiapan masing-masing sudah lengkap-kan GAEEZZ!",ucap Kiba bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

"Ish,,, Kiba! Nar masa kita dikatain gay!", ucap Lee watados kepada Naruto yang langsung dihadiahkan dua benjolan dari kedua sohibnya itu.

"BUKAN GAY ITU BODOH !"

"Ya sudahlah,, kita berangkat! Oh ya,, kau tidak lupa bawa tiga bungkus nasi padang yang kau janjikan pada kita ber-tigakan Kiba?" tanya Naruto sambil mengecek barang bawaannya diikuti para sohibnya.

"Tentu saja! Ini pegang masing-masing satu! Aku berat bawa tiga sekaligus tadi,," tuturnya sambil menyodorkan plastik berisi tiga nasi khas padang itu, Kiba orang tuanya mempunyai restoran padang paling maknyus, jadi Naruto dan Lee tidak usah beli sendiri lagi, langsung saja titip dengan Kiba, tentu dengan alasan ingin makan bersama pada saat ditanya oleh orang tuanya

"Baikkah! YOSH!" Naruto pun memberi semangat pada kedua temannya itu, di daerah sini anginnya memang lumayan banyak, mereka pun memakai _sweater_ yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

Sebenarnya jarak rumah Mbah Orochimaru sudah lumayan dekat, jika dilihat plangnya sudah menunjukan 400 meter lagi pada saat Naruto menyenteri plang tadi, tentu sudah semakin dekat apalagi dia sudah menyebrang, kenapa mereka ketemuan begitu jauh ? , itu karena mereka tidak ingin bertemu dengan satpam desa yang sedang ronda yang tentu sudah kenal mereka.

Jalan di kecamatan Aduhai tersebut mereka susuri dengan jalan ragu-ragu, wajar karena mereka memang tidak pernah melewati jalan tersebut, tetapi jarak kecamatan ini memang bisa dibilang dekat dari desa mereka, sekarang mereka sedang mencari jln Bohay no 1098 dan baru ketemu no 1091.

"Katanya sudah dekat, kenapa dari tadi kita tidak nyampe-nyampe! Sepertinya kau salah baca peta Lee, perasaanku kita ini memutar", gumam Kiba yang langsung menyerobot peta yang di pegang Lee dan mulai membacanya.

"Tidak mungkin Kiba! Aku ini anak pramuka, nomer jalan disini memang ngacak,, bersabarlah sedikit",ucap Lee sambil memakan pete yang dia bawa, dan bau semwiringan keluar dari mulutnya, sementara kedua temannya pingsan di tempat.

"Ya ampun LEE! Kenapa kau memakannya ?!, kalau kau memang suka, makanlah jauh-jauh dari kami!",ucap Naruto yang mulai menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat.

"Lee! Kau ingin membunuh kami ya,,,,,!", gumam Kiba yang mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah _Sweatdropped_ sebentar tadi, sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya.

"Kalian saja yang Katro'k, ritualnya memang begini bukan ?!"

"Hah,,,! Kami baru tau!, yah sudah kami ikut makan lah!" Naruto dan Kiba pun memakan pete itu dengan terpaksa, demi kepentingan ritual.

Lalu mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan, sampai mereka menemukan jln no 1098 jalan rumah embah, dan mulai memasuki gang tersebut, gang itu tidak sempit dan tidak luas juga, gangnya juga cukup menyeramkan, gelap sehingga mereka harus memakai senter mereka lagi untuk menerangi jalan.

Sampailah mereka kepada suatu rumah yang dicurigai milik Mbah Orochimaru, rumah yang memiliki dominasi cat merah dan hitam, dan memiliki ornamen bertemakan ular menghiasi rumah ini, suasananya sangat menyeramkan dengan sarang laba-laba yang juga ikut nimbrung di sudut-sudut atap rumah.

"Menurut kalian, inikah rumahnya ?!", tanya Kiba pada teman-temannya

"Bentuknya tidak seperti rumah ya ?", gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan rumah itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Seperti apa Naruto ?", tanya Lee sambil memegang dagunya berpikir maksud dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Seperti kebun binatang !", ucap Naruto sambil tertawa di akhir perkataannya dengan maksud menghibur di tengah kesunyian malam.

"Lebih baik kita tanya dulu lah!", Kiba pun melangkah ke depan pintu rumah itu bermaksud mengetuk pintu di susul Naruto dari belakang, sementara Lee terus mengamati rumah itu dengan menyenteri di segala sudut, maklum rumah itu lampu depannya tidak dinyalakan, rumah ini tingkat dua dengan semacam balkon di depan rumah, jadi untuk melangkah ke depan pintu harus menaiki semacam tangga yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"ah,, Na-naruto ! Kiba ! lihat ini !", ucap Lee yang sepertinya menemukan sesuatu saat ia menyenteri rumah itu dan membuat Kiba yang tadinya sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lee sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa Lee ?!", tanya Naruto dan Kiba yang mulai mendekat pada Lee

"I-itu!", Lee pun menyenteri yang tadi dilihatnya dan betapa kagetnya mereka semua, terlihat poster Mbah Orochimaru menjadi SPG motor SIJUKI(?) pakai rok mini yang membuat paha bohainya terekspos dan membuat siapapun pingsan.

 _ **1...**_

 _ **2...**_

 _ **3...**_

 _ ***Crott "MY EYES !" "Oh MY GOOATT!"**_

Ketiga serangkai ini pun berteriak histeris dengan darah yang mengucur dari kelopak mata mereka, dan tewas seketika. gara-gara teriakan mereka terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan nongolah kepala orang yang dimaksud, sambil mengelap samudera atlantika dari pinggir mulutnya.

"WOY ! GANGGU ORANG LAGI TIDUR AJA YAK!", ucap Orochimaru dengan mata merem melek, yang mengenakan piyama kucel dan Boxer lope-lope polkadot sambil marah-marah.

"HAH,,,,! Tidur katamu !", ucap Kiba sambil mengelap darah dari matanya, dan bangun dari tewasnya,, mati suri dong(?)

"Kita bergadang tengah malam hanya untuk membangunkanmu ? " , ucap Naruto yang sedang di bopong Lee, tangan kanan Naruto berada di atas bahu Lee, yang dengan maksud membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Weleh-weleh, ternyata kalian toh ! maaf yah tadi abis nonton GGS ketiduran !" , ucap Orochimaru watados, dengan tertawa di paksakan di akhir katanya, sementara ketiga sahabat itu langsung _sweatdropped_ , dan Orochimaru pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya sudah,,, langsung masuk saja! Anggap saja rumah Orochimaru,, eh maksudnya anggap rumah sendiri,, hehe!", Orochimaru pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk langsung ke ruang ritualnya yang berada di samping ruang tamu, sementara Orochimaru ganti kostum yang lebih layak dipandang mata.

Saat ini Naruto,Kiba, dan Lee sudah duduk melingkar di depan bola mantra Orochimaru, mereka celingak-celinguk mengamati ruangan itu, suasananya sangat sunyi dan terkesan menyeramkan, ruangan itu di hiasi beberapa lukisan berbau mistis ada lukisan sundel bolong,kolorijo,bahkan ada sundel bolong pake kolor ijo ! wah macem-macem kali,,!

Mereka tak hentinya menulusuri isi ruangan bercat hitam tersebut, ornament khas dukun seperti tengkorak,gagak, dan tentunya bau kemenyan tercium mewarnai pandangan mereka, tapi tiba-tiba pandangan mereka berhenti saat Orochimaru memanggil mereka.

"WOY,,, MAU PADA MINUM APA!" ,teriak Orochimaru dari arah dapur.

"SEGAR SARI SUSU SODA BIAR TUMPEH-TUMPEH !", ucap Naruto

"ES JERUK!", teriak Kiba

"ES KULIT MANGGIS !", ucap Lee _innocent_

"KAGAK ADA ! ADANYA AIR PUTIH !" teriak Oro watados

" NGAPAIN NAWARIN VE'AK !" ucap bocah itu berbarengan

Lalu datanglah Orochimaru dari balik gorden ruang ritualnya sambil membawa nampan dengan tiga buah gelas air putih, sekarang Orochimaru sudah berpakaian normal menurut dia! Wong make daster emak-emak warna pink, dengan rambut yang digerai membuat ketiga bocah itu _Jawsdropped_ untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Pffttt,, mbah Oro ! bisa gak sih pake baju yang normal aja, mata kita perih nih!", ucap Laki-laki berambut mangkuk tersebut sambil ngambil obat tetes mata.

"Emang begini ritualnya dodol!", ucap orochimaru yang mulai duduk dan meletakkan air putih itu disamping bola ritualnya.

"Aish,, makasih aku memang manis!", ucap Lee watados

"Ane kan ngatain ente dodol, ngapa ujung-ujungnya jadi manis ?!"

"Dodol kan manis !", gumam Lee sambil menyibakkan rambut eksotisnya yang mengkilap itu.

"Tapi kan lengket !" ,ucap Kiba _sweatdropped_

"Ya,, manis dan bikin lengket di hati !"

"Hhooekk!" dan ketiga orang itu pada muntah berjamaah

"Sudah cukup ! kita tidak bisa lama-lama di sini teman-teman ! aku ingin ganteng dan masalah selesai !", ucap lelaki dengan matanya yang sebiru laut ceileh.

"Santai aje bro ! kalian udah bawa barangnya ?",tanya Orochimaru

"Udah nih keliatan ! dan kita juga udah makan petenya sampe mulut kita bau !",ucap Kiba sambil meletakkan pete ke depan mata Orochimaru.

"lah,,, kok dimakan ? siapa suruh makan ? aku kan bilang bawa aja ! ini juga ampe dikalung-kalungin ! kaya MOS anak sekolah aja!",tuturnya yang membuat tiga sahabat itu jumpalingan.

" _ **GUBRAK!"**_

"Ini semua gegara kau Lee, mulutku yang tadinya wangi, sewangi mulut orang yang berpuasa(? -_-?)kini telah seperti bantar gebang!" ,ucap Kiba sambil nodongin pete ke Lee.

"Yang membuat kita ngalungin jengkolkan karena kau!", gumam Naruto

"lah..lagian ngapain ngikutin aku!" ucap Lee sambil merinding.

"Malah berantem si ! udah-udah malu ama tetangga kalo berantem malem-malem gini ! lagian sisa pete itu masih banyak kok !"

"Pulang habis kau ! ingatkan saja aku Naruto !, ucap Kiba yang disambut anggukkan dari Naruto ,dan membuat lelaki berambut mangkok tersebut menelan ludahnya.

"Ya sudah,, ritual akan di mulai ! ikuti perintahku, taruh sisa pete yang kalian makan di tangan kanan kalian!" ucap lelaki dengan rambut di gerai sepenggung,dan diikuti oleh ketiga murid barunya itu.

"Baguss, lalu taruh kalung jengkol kalian di tangan kiri, lalu tutup mata kalian !",ketiga muridnya itu pun mengikuti, dengan melepaskan kalung jengkol mereka dan menaruhnya di tangan kiri dan segera menutup mata.

"Hah,,, baiklah ritual dimulai !"

"Bentar Mbah ! terus nasi padang ini buat apa ya ?", potong Kiba yang mulai membuka matanya dan menyodorkan sebungkus nasi, yang disambut manggutan oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Yah,,, buat ku makan lah ! laper aku, tiga hari gak makan !", ucap mbah Oro yang langsung membuat tiga muridnya jumpalittan .

" _ **GUBRAK!"**_

"Apa-apaan sih kau mbah! Aku ngambil ini dengan pertaruhan nyawa, kukira untuk ritual loh !", gumam Kiba sambil menaikkan nada bicaranya 4 oktav, sementara temennya manggut-manggut sambil tutup kuping.

"Ini kan sebagai bayaran ! enak saja gratis ! masi mending loh aku ! kalau gitu ritual ini batal !" Lalu mbah pun ngambek, dan melipat tangannya sambil membuang mukanya.

"ya udah deh Mbah !", ucap mereka kuncup

"CEPETAN MEREM !", teriak Orochimaru yang membuat mereka langsung fokus pada ritual illegal mereka.

"Baiklah fokus dan konsenterasi ! aku akan memakan pete dan jengkol punya masing-masing dari kalian, dan memyemburkan mantra!"

"WHAT!",ucap mereka sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Aku bilang diam !"

Orochimaru pun mengambil jengkol dan pete dari tangan mereka, masing-masing satu,dan langsung dimakannya dengan lahap macam orang belum makan 3 hari. setelah itu, Orochimaru pun mengucapkan mantra sambil mengunyah pete dan jengkol tersebut.

"Hmm,,, Homina,,Homina,,Homina !", ucap Mbah berambut panjang tersebut sambil mengangkat tangannya kayak lagi nari kecak.

"Pst.. Kiba ! mantra apa sih ini ?", bisik Naruto ke teman sebelahnya.

"Entahlah! kayak pernah denger yah !"

"DIAMM!, Homina..Homina..Homina..!", Orochimaru pun menaikkan nada bicaranya saat muridnya ketahuan ngobrol, sekarang Orochimaru pun siap menyemburkan api siksa neraka dari mulutnya.

"Siap-siap ! HAA-!"

"Alamak!", mereka pun menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah mereka, bermaksud menahan semburan Orochimaru.

"-TCHUUU!", dan keluarlah kuah itu menyembur mereka, sementara mereka hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuh mereka dipenuhi jengkol dan pete yang sudah nista keadaannya.

"Langsung saja ! ikuti perkataan ku !", perintah Orochimaru disaat mereka sedang menyeka bagian tubuh mereka yang sangat vital, muka misalnya.

"B-b-b- baik ! Mbah !"

"Orochimaru !"

"O-orochimaru !", ucap mereka gagap.

"Mukanya !"

"Mu-mukanya!"

"Mirip Justin bieber !"

"HHoek !

"Kalian ini ! mau ganteng gak sih !", ucap Orochimaru gondok

"YA MAU MBAH !", gumam mereka secara serentak sambil menunduk.

"KALO MAU ! KITA ULANGI UPACARA TADI !"

"TIDAKK!"

Mereka bertiga pun mengulangi upacara sialan tersebut, pembacaan mantra, penyeburan jengkol, bahkan pengucapan 33 kali mantra "Orochimaru mukanya mirip Justin bieber, dan sekarang sudah jam 3 malam, karena upacara itu sudah 30 kali diulang.

"Akhirnya upacara kita selesai,, anak-anak buka mata kalian !", perintah Orochimaru yang kini wajahnya sudah kelihatan ngantuk.

"Aduh…! Capek sekali !",mereka pun turut membuka mata dan langsung nyerobot kaca kecil yang dibawa Lee saat ingin kemari.

"Mana ? gak ada yang berubah !", ucap Kiba sambil meraba-raba mukanya

"Wah dasar penipu !", teriak Naruto

"Kalian saja yang norak!, lihatlah besok ! kalian akan terlihat menakjubkan ! "

"Oh..!" dan mereka pun ber'oh ria

"Asalkan kalian mengucapkan mantra tadi sebanyak 33 kali sebelum tidur !"

"UUAAPPA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm jam beker Orochimaru yang berbunyi setiap jam 3 pagi, seketika mereka ribut-ribut gak jelas

"Yampun ! memang jam berapa ini ?!", teriak Naruto panik

"Jam 3 tepat ! oh ya saatnya bersemedi untuk mendapatkan wangsit dari Mbah saritem!"

"Ya ampun ! kita sekolah ! bagaimana ini ?",tanya Lee pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hadeuh! Ibuku sudah bangun belum ya ?!",ucap Naruto sambil garuk-garuk pala.

"Ya sudah Mbah terima kasih ya ! maaf kita sedang terburu-buru!", ucap Kiba sambil menundukkan badannya dengan hormat diikuti kedua temannya.

"Ya,, tapi ingat ya! Mantra ini -,,", belum sempat Orochimaru melanjutkan perkataannya, ketiga muridnya itu sudah melengos duluan dengan cepat, karena jam 7 nanti mereka akan sekolah, sedangkan waktu tidur mereka tinggal 3 jam lagi.

"Woy! Ingat! Mantra ini tidak mempan untuk perempuan yang alim !", teriak Orochimaru dari dalam rumahnya, sementara ketiga sahabat itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

"…."

 _Tap,,,tap,,tap,,_

Sekarang ketiga sahabat ini pun pulang dengan hati yang was-was, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah bisa pulang dan bersekolah besok, setiap jalan mereka jalani dengan berlari kencang, suara ayam berkokok pun sudah mulai terdengar tanda bahwa sudah pagi. Rumah mereka terpisah tetapi lumayan berdekatan, jarak paling dekat sekarang adalah rumah Kiba, nanti akan melewati rumah Lee sesudah melewati jembatan deket rumah Kiba, setelah itu baru Naruto, jarak rumah paling terjauh.

"Teman-teman aku duluan yah ! sampai jumpa di sekolah !", ucap Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya saat dia melewati gang rumahnya.

"Ya,,!", berarti sekarang Naruto dan Lee melewati jembatan yang sebentar lagi sampai rumah Lee.

"Dah Naruto ! hati-hati di jalan ! jangan kesiangan yah!", ucap Lee yang berbelok ketika mereka menyeberangi jembatan, sedangkan Naruto kan lurus untuk ke rumahnya.

"Ya,, kau juga Lee !", teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang disambut ancungan jempol Lee dari kejauhan sana, Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, kini ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya ampun ! bagaimana kalau ibu bangun, ah sudahlah berpura-pura saja baru bangun!"

Sampailah ia dirumahnya, ia pun melepas atribut anehnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh, ia pun mengambil kunci di sakunya, perlahan ia memutar kunci rumahnya agar tidak berisik

" _ **KRRIEEET"**_

Setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, ia celingak-celinguk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, terkadang sambil melangkah berjinjit ala maling lalu dia pun pergi ke ruang tv tempat ibunya tidur.

"Hah,, syukurlah.. ibu masih tidur, ayah juga, tapi ibu kok tidur di luar ?, aku gotong ke kamar dulu deh !, ucap Naruto sambil menyeka keringatnya, dia pun berencana untuk menggotong ibunya ke kamarnya agar tidak kedinginan, setelah itu ia mencuci muka di kamar mandi lalu bergegas tidur.

"jam setengah empat ya ampun !" ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri di kasur dan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya, dengan begini dia pasti tidur di kelas lagi.

"Oh ya mantranya ! aduhh", dia pun membaca mantra itu 33 kali, yang membuat waktu tidurnya semakin sempit, keadaan yang sunyi,, hanya bunyi detakkan jam yang membuat ia terintimidasi.

"Selesai,, saatnya tidur !", ucapnya dengan matanya yang merah juga lengkap dengan kantung mata, dia juga belum tau kalau sebentar lagi pagi.

 _Tok,, tok,,tok,,_

"Naruto ! dasar kebo ! mau tidur sampai kapan kau ? bangun ! mandilah ! lalu langsung sarapan di meja makan, kami menunggu !", bentak Kushina sambil mengetok pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras, di tangan kirinya kini sedang menggenggam sodet yang siap mengudara di pipi Naruto kalau tidak bangun, sementara itu terlihat Minato yang lagi mesam-mesem menyeruput kopinya.

"aduh,,,, ! HAH ! SUDAH PAGI !", teriak Naruto dengan kencang, rasanya baru tidur sedetik yang lalu, atau memang dia hanya tidur 1 detik (?), tapi bukannya langsung mandi, dia mampir dulu di depan kaca memastikan perubahan dari wajahnya, mendengar teriakkan Naruto, membuat Kushina agak kaget.

"Ah,,! Naruto kau kah itu ? kau sudah bangun ?!" ucap Kushina yang mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Mana perubahannya ! tidak ada ! aduh, harusnya aku percaya sedari dulu !", ucapnya sambil memegang wajahnya yang masih seancur dulu, mendengar itu, Kushina berbicara lagi di luar kamar, ntah apa yang di bicarakannya,, tapi ini membuat Naruto menutup kupingnya.

"bla,,bla,,bla,,bla,,bla !" begitulah yang terdengar di telinga Naruto di dalam kamar, tanpa megetahuinya Naruto pun sudah tau ,, jadilah ia hanya mengiyakan.

"Iya bu !,, bawell !" Naruto pun mengalungkan handuknya dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi, sementara di luar kamar, Kushina masih marah-marah tanpa tahu Naruto memang sedang mandi.

"Ibu dengar itu ! cepat mandi, atau ibu akan menghajar mu !,,bla,,bla,,bla,,bla!"

 **DI MEJA MAKAN**

Naruto duduk bersama ayah dan ibunya di meja makan sambil melipat tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, sambil menunggu ibunya yang selesai menyiapkan sarapannya, dengan sudah berseragam kemeja putih, celana panjang abu-abu khas anak SMA, lengkap dengan dasi dan gespernya.

"Ini sarapanmu Naruto ! " , ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan sepiring sarapan untuk Naruto, sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan orangnya masih belum berkutik dari tidurnya walaupun ayahnya sudah menggoyangkan badan Naruto, jadilah Kushina turun tangan.

" _ **BRAKK"**_ , Kushina pun menggebrak meja yang membuat piring dan gelas disana lulumpatan(?) dan membuat siapapun kaget.

"SUKIRMAN,,,SUPIRMAN,,,,SUCIMAN!" , ucap Naruto sambil kepalanya menengadah ke atas dan membuat tidurnya terganggu.

"ITU SARAPANMU NARUTO !" , senyuman manis tadi berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

"I-IYA BU !" secepat kilat ia mengambil sendok dan langsung memakan sarapannya, itu sambil kepala manggut-manggut.

"Naruto apa kau kurang tidur ? matamu merah sekali !" , tanya Minato sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"ya,, begitulah yah !", Naruto pun melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau begadang nonton bola lagi yah ! pada saat ibu tidur !", ucap Kushina sambil menekkankan kalimatnya, dan membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Ti-ti tidak kok bu ! aku kurang tidur karena mengerjakan PR yang sangat banyak sekali ! biasalah pak Kakashi hehe,," sial aku jadi ingat PR geografi yang belum aku kerjakan.. Batinnya. Dasar ! sendirinya belum ngerjain !

"Kalau begitu cepat makannya ! lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang !"ucap Kushina sambil menuangkan minum untuk Naruto.

1..

2..

3..

"Kyaaa! Aku terlambat sudah jam 7 !" Naruto pun mempercepat makannya dengan ngebut,, bahkan sekarang di mulutnya sudah menggembung besar sekali makanan yang belum ia telan, lalu ia pun memakai sepatunya dan menggendong tasnya.

"Wbuh,yyah wakuh rangkath yoh !"

"Telen dulu itu nasi ! hihihi.."ucap Minato terekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

" _GLEk,,_ aduh, ibu,ayah! Aku berangkat yah,, dadah !" Naruto pun langsung melengos pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"WOY ! kamu itu belum salim lho ! balik lagi !" , ucap Kushina yang membuat langkah Naruto terhenti, sesaat dia mendengus kesal kenapa dia bisa lupa hal itu, Naruto pun membalikkan langkahnya yang tadi baru sampe teras depan, dan mencium tangan ayah dan ibunya.

"Maaf yah Naruto ! ayah gak bisa anterin kamu !", ucap Minato lirih

"Hehe,, gapapa kok yah !", padahal dia sekarang saat menyayangkan itu apalagi saat telat gini, jarak rumah ke sekolah lumayan jauh, biasanyakan ayahnya mengantar Naruto ke sekolah pakai motornya, tetapi sekarang Minato harus berangkat pagi-pagi karena ada tugas di kantornya, jadi tidak sempat mengantar Naruto.

"Hati-hati yah Naruto,,! Kalo ada orang yang gak kenal nawarin kamu sesuatu makanan gitu,,, jangan diterima yah ! ntar kamu di hipnotis lagi !", ucap Kushina sambil merapihkan kemeja dan dasi Naruto yang agak lecek karena berlari tadi.

"Ah ibu,, ! aku kayak anak kecil jadinya !"ucap Naruto agar ibunya tidak khawatir, wajar saja khawatir Naruto kan anak semata wayang, jadi mau ibu atau ayah Naruto harus ekstra khawatir dong.

"Ya sudah bu, yah! Aku berangkat ya !" ,ucap Naruto berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya yang disambut anggukan dari orang tuanya, sekarang Naruto sudah di depan rumahnya ia menutup pintu dan langsung berlalu.

"Ya ampun ! aku bisa di hukum nih ! sekarangkan upacara bendera ! kalau aku telat aku,,,,,,,,!", mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat betapa cantiknya bidardari bermata _emerald_ yang kebetulan adalah tetangganya Sakura , yang kelihatan dia juga telat sekolah sama seperti Naruto. Sakura adalah teman sekelas Naruto, Sakura sangat membenci tingkah nakal dan idiotnya, jadi yah,,, bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aduhh,, neng Sakura !", Naruto pun diam sejenak di tengah jalan ,memandangi anugerah tuhan _ceilehh_ sesaat dia kembali tersadar dalam lamunannya, ia langsung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ada apa sih dengan ku ! aku bisa telat nih !", ucap Naruto yang menampar pipinya sendiri, dia pun berlari secepat angin, tanpa tahu ! Sakura juga berlari dari rumahnya dannn!

"BRAKK!" Naruto dan Sakura pun bertabrakan sampai mereka terjatuh, dan buku yang di genggam mereka pun berjatuhan kemana-kemana, sementara mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan buku mereka berjatuhan,, saat ini Naruto hanya bisa pasrah diapain aja! Seperti minggu lalu dia di tampar sakura sampai bonyok sekarang apalagi yah ?

"Aduh,, Sa-sakura m-maaf yah" , ucap Naruto sambil membantu Sakura mengambil buku-bukunya tetapi ditolak oleh Sakura,, semua bukunya yang digenggam Naruto dia serobot dengan kasar menolak bantuannya, jadi Naruto hanya mengambil Bukunya saja.

"Dasar bodoh ! kalau jalan itu pake mata, bukan pake dengkul ! kau ini-,,,,,,!", ucap Sakura yang tadinya ingin menghajar Naruto tapi terhenti ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto saat ingin menamparnya,Naruto pun menutup matanya seakan pasrah dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

 _ **SRINGGGG!**_

"Aduh,, ampun Sakura !", ucapnya sambil bergedik ngeri.

"Na-Naruto !"

"Ampuni aku Sakura !"

"Ehm,, hei Naruto ! kau tidak apa-apa kan !", ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis dan membantu Naruto berdiri secara perlahan, ini jelas aneh sekali.

"Sa-sakura !" , ucapnya tergagap wajar saja jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang, mata birunya menatap keheranan seseorang yang telah disukainya sejak kecil itu, yang sekarang sedang memandang badan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai wajahnya, setelah terjatuh tadi.

"Ehm,, apa kau ada yang luka,lecet,atau apa gitu ?!", ucap Sakura sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"EH,, aku,, anu,,!"

"Kalo gitu kamu ikut aku aja Nar naik motor !"

"Gak aku,, ini-!"

"Udah ! sebagai tanda minta maaf ! mau yah !", potong Sakura sambil menarik Naruto ke motornya, yang di pakirkan di seberang rumahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura ?!" ,batinnya.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

EDITED VERSION !

HHOAM ! maaf buat para readers yang udah terlanjur baca,, !

Jujur saya panik pas ada salah satu kata yang hilang! kaya mau mati rasanya ! (Lebay)

Seharusnya saya edit dulu pas mau dipublish \^w^/,,

Gomen sekali lagi ! (sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Dan tidak lupa aku sekali lagi boleh minta review ! mungkin yang belom baca, atau yang gak sempet ! mudah-mudahan gak ada kesalahan lagi deh !

Sedang diusahakan untuk menghilangkan typo !

Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya,,,! apapun itu,, mau flame, kritik, saran pasti author terima ! :)

Buat para reviewers yang udah me-review FFN aku!

ARIGATOU ya ! kukira aku mau di flame abis-abisan ama para senpai,, ternyata masih ada yang dukung! wah pokoknya makasih (peluk-peluk cium),, dan buat kelanjutannya kukira bakalan agak lama ! soalnya saya sedang berperang dengan orang yang bernama UKK,, doain yah supaya authornya bisa naik kelas dengan nilai yang sempurna, :) amin (ngapa jadi panjang gini !)

Hah,, pokoknya aku gak tau deh mau nambah lagi review ini atau enggak ,,, yang penting sudah kuperbaiki,, dan aku puas :)

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN !**


	2. PERUBAHAN DAN KEHIDUPAN BARU

_**NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Title:**_ _ **Sihir Terlarang !**_

 _ **Author: Kimoto**_ _ **Yuuhi**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Warning: OOC,AU,Gaje,Bahasa yang terkadang tidak baku**_ _ **,boys love**_

 _ **Genre: Friendship,Humor,Family,sedikit romance *cuih**_

* * *

"Ehm,, apa kau ada yang luka,lecet,atau apa gitu ?!", ucap Sakura sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"EH,, aku,, anu,,!"

"Kalo gitu kamu ikut aku aja Nar naik motor !"

"Gak aku,, ini-!"

"Udah ! sebagai tanda minta maaf ! mau yah !", potong Sakura sambil menarik Naruto ke motornya, yang di pakirkan di seberang rumahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura ?!" ,batinnya.

 _ **Chapter 2 :**_ _**"Perubahan dan kehidupan baru"**_

Mau tidak mau Naruto membuntuti Sakura yang menarik tangannya dengan maksud menyuruhnya mengikuti dari belakang untuk menuju motor cucoknya yang berwarna _Pink_ , tentu saja tidak elit untuk laki-laki tulen macam Naruto, sebenarnya masih terngiang di kepala Naruto, perempuan yang membencinya sejak kecil kenapa jadi mendadak aneh begini ?

Setelah sampai seberang, Sakura mengambil kunci motornya dari dalam sakunya sambil melihat jam tangannya, sesaat dia mendengus kesal dan misuh-misuh tidak jelas sambil mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Kalo kayak gini bisa dikunciin gerbangnya, hah.. aku terlalu malam belajar ! kalau kau Naruto ! kenapa kau bisa telat ?" , tanyanya pada seorang teman sekelasnya yang sedang terlihat kebingungan, karena dari tadi dia celingak-celinguk sambil ngusap dagunya, sekaligus cubit-cubit lengannya

"Ini pasti ngimpi pasti ngimpi !" , ucap Naruto yang gak mudeng dengan perkataan Sakura, karena lagi sibuk nyubit-nyubit dirinya sendiri, jadilah dia diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Naruto!", Sakura pun berusaha 'menyadarkan' Naruto dari lamunannya dengan menggoyangkan kedua bahunya, yang membuat orangnya jadi gugup sendiri.

"A-Apa kenapa ?", ucapnya agak kaget dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Kenapa ngelamun ?"

"E-enggak kok ! mendingan kita langsung cusss aja deh, ntar kita telat !"

"Ah benar ! kita harus cepat!"

Dan Naruto pun masih bingung sambil mikir-mikir kejadian yang kelewat aneh ini, sesaat dia coba-coba ingat kembali apa yang dia lakukan tepatnya hari ini, jujur aja badannya itu bau, karena pas mandi tadi cuma boker sama sikat gigi *jorok* berarti bukan itu. Masalah muka, dia itu sadar betul bahwa mukanya dia itu setengah mampus ancurnya, walau kata Ayah Ibunya mukanya itu ganteng kelewat artis Agung Hercules, ini juga apa lagi ! ngaconya, sambil Naruto mikir, perempuan berambut gulali _pink_ itu mengambil dua helm satu untuknya dan lainnya untuk Naruto.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat Naruto !", ucapnya sambil menyodorkan helm bulat(masa kotak ?) berwarna _pink_ dengan motif _hellokitty_ , tentu saja dia agak ragu dalam memakainya, karena merasa tidak enak dan kepepet waktu, dia memutuskan untuk memotong urat malunya demi ehm,, bidardarinya, dia pun manggut-manggut dan segera memakainya.

"Siip,, ayo berangkat !", dia pun yang duduk di jok depan, itu berarti dia yang nyetir ! tentu saja ini menurunkan martabatnya sebagai lelaki, udah pake helm _pink,_ diboncengin wanita lagi, halah nasibmu Nar !.

"Err,, Sakura biar aku aja yang nyetir deh !", ucapnya agak bergidik, apalagi kalau emak-emak udah di jalanan, pasti kita kayak ngadepin kecoa terbang !

"Udah gak papa !, lagian kita udah telat nih !", ucapnya sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah jok belakang, bermaksud ingin mempersilahkan Naruto, dan mau gak mau dia manggut-manggut dan mulai menaiki motor itu, sementara di pikirannya berkecamuk, antara bingung,seneng,dan juga agak canggung.

" _ **NGGOOOENGGGG!"**_ belum sempat Naruto menaruh pantatnya dengan nyaman, si Sakura udah tancap gas kayak dikejar soang yang pengen nyosor, sementara si Naruto badannya udah miring ke belakang sambil tereak-tereak gaje.

"E-eh Sa-Sakura bentar !"

"Pegangan Naruto !", Sakura pun agak menurunkan kecepatan motornya untuk memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk membetulkan posisinya, dan Naruto di belakang langsung duduk dengan senyaman-nyamannya, yang membuatnya bingung adalah,, dia pegangan apaan !

"Aduh-duh pegangan apaan yah ? pegang ini ? ah jangan ! pegang anu ? aduh bingung euy !", diapun misuh-misuh tidak jelas di belakang sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya bolak-balik ragu gitu, *tau kan apa maksud Naruto* jadilah dia jaga keseimbangan, alias berpasrah diri mau jatuh atau tidak, dari pada mikir macam-macam, sambil dia menahan guncangan hebat akibat kelajuan motor Sakura yang emang kelewat ugal-ugalan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha yang bertempat di sebuah perumahan elit bagi para pengusaha dan pejabat terkenal, di blok 2.a tinggalah sebuah keluarga kaya raya dengan rumahnya yang bertingkat dan mobilnya yang berjejer, keluarga ini terdiri dari seorang ayah sebagai bos perusahaan sekaligus pengusaha telor asin khas brebes, dan ibu yang cantik berprofesi sebagai dokter. Sayangnya sifat pekerja keras mereka ini tidak diturunkan pada anak-anaknya, anak pertama bercita-cita sebagai seorang astronot, tentu berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan orang tuanya yang lebih mempercayakannya meneruskan usaha telor asin mereka, apalagi adiknya yang super duper dimanjakan oleh ayah ibu tercintanya ini, mereka menganggap bahwa anak bungsunya mampu meneruskan usahanya.

Betul saja, anak sulung mereka kini tengah kuliah di universitas jurusan astronomi dan ngekos, sehingga jarang sekali ada di rumah, sementara adiknya seorang siswa Konoha High school kelas 12 IPA 3, di kelas 3 ini karena anak bungsunya akan lulus dan meneruskan kuliah, orang tuanya telah menentukan dimana dia akan kuliah dan bekerja yang akan diberitahukan pagi ini saat sarapan, semoga saja anak ini tidak keselek saat mendengarnya.

Di ruang makan super megah nan luas yang berisi meja makan panjang dengan hiasan lilin dan cantik, yang disampingnya berjejer kursi dengan ukiran antik, tidak lupa lukisan keluarga yang menempel di dinding ber _walpaper_ merah itu , dengan pose ibu yang nyengir kuda, tangan kirinya memegang pundak anak bungsu di depannya yang tengah duduk dan tangan kanan membentuk jari _peace_ , di samping kirinya ayah dengan pose senyum sok gagah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dan samping kanan ibu ini berdiri sang anak sulung dengan pose anak masa kini, bibir manyun, mata dikedipkan sebelah, tangan kanan memegang pundak adik tercintanya dan tangan lainnya berbentuk _peace_ padahal dia ini laki-laki,,, berbeda dengan semuanya sang anak kedua yang duduk di depan mereka mengembungkan pipinya dengan tiada senyum sama sekali, sungguh bukan sebuah foto yang cocok dipandang sambil makan, keluarga Uchiha yang hanya terdiri dari ayah,ibu, dan anak kedua mereka itu, tengah menyantap sarapan yang dibawakan pembantu di rumah itu.

"Sasu,, dengerin ! Papih mau ngomong sebentar sama kamu !", ucap pria yang sudah berumur itu, Fugaku pada anak bungsunya, anak laki-laki berambut biru mirip pantat ayam, Sasuke ! yang tengah memainkan sendok dan garpu di piring bekas sarapannya yang telah masuk ke dalam perutnya, kini dia sedang melamun, ntah apa yang di pikirannya, sementara pelayan rumah mereka tengah bolak-balik mengambil makanan dari dapur untuk disajikan di meja makan.

" _Hah,,_ langsung _to the point_ aja deh pih !", sesaat dia mendengus kesal lalu memejamkan mata _onyx_ nya sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja, saat Sasuke memejamkan mata, ayah dan ibunya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk seperti memberi isyarat, sesaat keheningan melanda ruangan itu, sunyi sekali sampai ada yang angkat bicara.

"Sasu, kamu kan sudah besar ! apalagi sebentar lagi kamu mau lulus dari sekolahmu itu kan ?", ucap Ibunya yang sudah berseragam dokter rumah sakit ber _nametag_ Uchiha disana, dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya.

"Hn,, lalu !", ucapnya dingin dengan tatapan sinis pada ibundanya sendiri.

"Sesudah kuliah nanti, Papih pengen kamu terusin usaha turun menurun kami !", katanya dengan bijak.

1

2

3

"PPFFTT,,,,,,UAPPAH !", Sasu pun kaget sampai dia berdiri dari kursinya, dirinya yang sedang meminum susu pun langsung tersedak kaget, sambil melototi sang Papih dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara seisi ruangan makan itupun kaget.

"Sasu,,! Dengerin Papih kamu dulu dong !", ucap Mamihnya sambil menenangkan Sasuke agar mau mendengarkan perkataan Papihnya, dengan agak menurunkan tubuhnya agar duduk kembali, Sasuke pun menurut tapi masih melotot.

"Pokoknya Sasu gak mau !", ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan badan dan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, pipinya digembungkan agar terlihat imut di depan Papih dan Mamihnya supaya agak dikasihani dan Papihnya sendiri bisa menarik kata-katanya barusan.

"Sasu,,,!", mau tidak mau Mamihnya harus membentaknya dengan lumayan keras, karena tidak mau mendengarkan omongan Papihnya, sementara terlihat wajah Sasuke yang agak kuncup setelah dibentak tadi, jujur saja dirinya agak kaget ketika dibentak seperti itu, karena Mamihnya sendiri pun jarang sekali membentaknya, sampai Mikoto melanjutkan omongannya.

"Hah,, maaf telah membentakmu barusan, harusnya kamu dengerin dulu pembicaraan kita, maksud kita itu adalah karena kamu kan anak satu-satunya yang bisa dipercaya,, abang kamu kan udah gak mungkin bisa dipercaya lagi, dia itu'kan anak yang keras kepala !", ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menenangkan Sasuke, sementara sang Papih hanya menyeruput kopinya sambil menonton mereka.

"Hiks,, gak mau Mih ! Sasu ini jurusan IPA di SMA ! moso'k ngurusin perusahaan gak jelas itu sih ?", ucapnya lirih dengan agak manja.

"Sshuuut,,! kamu gak boleh gitu Sasu ! kamu tau gak ! pendiri pertama kali usaha telor asin brebes kita ini ? dia adalah leluhur kita yang maha agung lagi teragungkan ! Mbah Kanjeng Raden Ningrat Madara Uchiha ! itu uyut dari uyut kamu loh !", ucap Fugaku panjang lebar dengan jarinya yang ditempelkan di depan bibir, membuat si bungsu _sweatdropped._ Bayangkan uyut dari uyutnya si Sasu.

"Mbah Madara ? maksudnya foto orgil di ruang tamu itu ?", sementara itu di ruang tamu terpampang dengan jelas foto kakek tua renta, posenya sangat ndeso, tangan kirinya memegang satu butir telor asin capnya bertuliskan Uchiha, sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat jari jempolnya, mukanya yang keriputan dan resolusi gambar dari teknologi seadanya pada jamannya itu semakin menambah kesan mistis, apalagi di bawahnya ada kolom tulisan 'since 1800'.

"Udah dibilang Sasu ! perusahaan ini tuh gak bisa dianggap sebelah mata, sudah dari generasi ke generasi perusahaan ini diturunkan, dan sekarang giliran keluarga kita, yaitu kamu Sasu ! tau gak sih telor asin kita ini terkenal sampai keluar negeri tauk !", ucap Mikoto membantah omongan sembarangan anaknya tentang leluhur teragung mereka, sambil mulai menyiapkan tas kerjanya berarti bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Kamu tau gak Sasu ? bahkan ratu Elizabeth pun pernah mencoba telor asin kita !", ucapnya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Hah yang bener! bahkan setau Sasu, tetangga kita aja gak tau tuh telor asin Uchiha bla,bla,bla!", Sasuke pun seenaknya bicara dengan nada mengejek, padahal dia tidak tau bahwa dia sudah telat datang ke sekolah.

"Hei Sasu ! telor asin kita itu cuma buat keluarga ningrat tau ! gak sembarang orang bisa cobain rasanya yang sangat mewah itu, sayangnya Mbah kita tercinta itu sudah keburu wafat saat usahanya mencapai zaman keemasannya !", Papih Sasuke pun nyerocos panjang lebar, sementara orangnya hanya menyipitkan matanya saja, tanda tidak mudeng.

"Ya benar,, Mbahmu sakit hipertensi ! kita akan selalu mengenang perjuangan beliau dalam menyusun bisnis keluarga turun-temurun ini !", sambung Mamihnya Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha yang sedang mengupas buah untuk ia makan sendiri.

"Ya,, dia meninggal dengan cara yang sangat agung lagi teragungkan !", ucap Fugaku sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan dada tandanya mengheningkan cipta.

"Pftt,,,! mungkin itu karena kebanyakan makan telor asin !", Sasuke pun ngomong langsung blak-blakan yang membuat Mamihnya keselek biji salak , sekilas info ! kebanyakan mengonsumsi makanan yang banyak mengandung sodium (garam), itu dapat membuat darah menjadi kental sehingga kerja jantung meningkat dan terjadilah Hipertensi !

"Sasu,,! Pokoknya Papih gak mau tau ! kamu harus jadi pewaris berikutnya !", Fugaku pun membentak anak bungsunya tersebut dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Tidak mau ! ayolah Pih ! Sasu tuh punya cita-cita yang jelas tau gak ?!, lagipula'kan Sasu udah gede, gak perlu diatur-atur macem anak kecil gini !", anak berambut pantat ayam berwarna biru itupun membantah perintah orang tuanya dengan nada memelas.

"Ya sudah Papih tanya ! kalo kamu gak mau ! ntar kamu mau jadi apa hah ?!", kini Fugaku tidak bicara main-main, digebraknya meja makan itu sehingga membuat siapapun di ruang makan itu kaget, termasuk Sasuke yang kini sedang memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya,, Sasu kan anak ipa pih ! Sasu gampang kuliah dan nyari kerja ! Sasu bisa jadi dokter,ilmuwan,ahli kimia, juga mungkin astronot !", ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya, bicara tentang astronot ini telah membuat kedua orang tuanya setengah kaget, mereka mendengus kesal ketika anak kesayangan mereka mengucapkan kata 'astronot'.

"Oh begitu,, jadi kamu mau ngelawan kayak abang kamu !", ucap sang Papih setangah membentak.

"Tapi kan keren Pih ! Sasu mau kayak abang !"

"Kamu jangan mau ngikutin abang kamu, dia itu orang gila !", Mikoto pun ikut turun tangan agar anaknya mau menuruti keinginan sejak dulu mereka.

"Pokoknya Sasu gak mau !", Sasuke pun berteriak dan kembali berdiri dari kursinya. Dia pun pergi entah kemana, sepertinya ke dalam kamarnya, walaupun orang tuanya berkali-kali memanggilnya dari ruang makan, dia tidak menghiraukannya dan terus bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar, dan keluar telah menjinjing tas dan sepatu, sepertinya dia lebih baik cepat berangkat ke sekolah dari pada mendengarkan ceramah orang tuanya.

"Sasu kamu mau kemana ?", ucap Mikoto dari ruang makan agak berteriak, dia mengeryitkan kedua alisnya. "Hadeuh,, tuh anak,,!", Mikoto pun menggerutu dan segera menyambar tasnya bergegas menuju dimana Sasuke berada, meninggalkan suaminya yang lagi tepok jidat.

Sasuke pun mendecih ketika dia melihat jam tangannya, ternyata dia terlambat, dengan cepat dia langsung mengikat tali sepatunya, sementara Mamihnya sedang mencari keberadaannya dengan terus memanggil namanya, tetap saja tidak diindahkan oleh sang pemilik nama, setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu, dia berdiri dan langsung memakai tasnya sambil merapikan seragamnya sebentar, tanpa berlama-lama lagi dia langsung berangkat tanpa pamit.

Belum sampai teras depan, ibunya sendiri telah menemukannya dan langsung 'mencegat' pintu rumah itu yang berada di ruang tamu yang kalian tau tempat lukisan mistis itu dipajang.

"Sasu ! kalau orang tua manggil itu dijawab dong !", Mikoto pun langsung mencegah anaknya agar mau mendengarkannya dulu.

"Aduh mih ! Sasu telat entar ! liat udah jam berapa !", Sasuke pun bicara dengan sinis padahal dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Ya udah kalo gitu ! Mamih anterin yah ! pake mobil !"

"Apa..?! pake mobil ! gak deh ! awas Mih ! aku dah telat !", Sasuke pun main nyelonong keluar dari rumahnya, meninggalkan Mamihnya yang sedang marah-marah memanggilnya.

"Sasuke tunggu ! justru Mamih anterin kalo udah telat ! WOY SASU !", teriak Mikoto sampai-sampai uratnya keliatan.

"WBLEE!", Sasuke pun membalik badannya dan sambil berjalan mundur, dia melet-melet mengeluarkan lidahnya meledek ibunya yang masih di depan rumah sementara ia sudah melengos jauh meninggalkannya .

Sepertinya Sasuke bersemangat sekali meledek ibunya, sampai-sampai dia lupa bahwa dia sedang berjalan mundur, ketika dia membalikkan badannya,,

"Awas Sasu ! tiang sutet !", teriak Mikoto kepada anaknya yang sudah perlahan memunggunginya, sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di samping mulutnya,, mirip toa gitu.

" **BHHUAKKK!"** , dengan mulusnya Sasuke memeluk tiang sutet sehingga jalannya pun jadi sempoyongan mirip orang nyimeng, inilah azab meledek orang tua *jangan di tiru*.

"Amboi ! palaku !", jadilah Sasuke jalan terpincang-pincang sambil tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol segede biji duren *buset gede amet*, dia pun menyesali perbuatannya dan agar tidak terkena karma lebih nista lagi dia akhirnya bermaksud pamit pada orang yang kutukannya telah dikabulkan oleh tuhan yang maha esa. "Aduh,, Mih ! Sasu berangkat yah !", ucapnya sambil mulai melambaikan tangannya pada Mamihnya.

"Ya,, Sasu ! hati-hati !", Mikoto pun juga melambaikan tangan pada anak bungsunya yang mulai pergi menuntut ilmu, perlahan Mikoto memandang punggung anaknya yang telah menjauh, dia pun tenggelam dalam lamunan di pikirannya, angin berhembus menerpa rambut panjang hitam miliknya sehingga wajahnya agak tertutupi oleh rambutnya sendiri, ini membuatnya semakin lelap dalam hati nuraninya yang sedari tadi berbicara. 'Sasuke,, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengerti….' Batinnya.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

"NNGGOOENNGGG !"

"WOY ! jalan liat-liat !"

Sakura memacu motornya sangat amat kencang, sudah berapa kali dia menyerempet manusia tidak berdosa yang nongol mengalangi jalannya, tapi bukannya minta maaf, malah Sakura memarahi dan mencaci maki tuh orang, padahal belum tentu tuh orang salah, malah mungkin Sakura yang salah, sementara Naruto di belakang misuh-misuh gak jelas, dia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura itu menyeramkan.

Mereka sebentar lagi hampir sampai ke sekolah, itu berarti mereka sedang memasuki pasar. Memang sekolah mereka dekat pasar jadi agak berbau sedikit, dengan kecepatan yang maksimal setara dengan keongnya Patrick *si rocky, keong Patrick yang tiba-tiba udah nyampe ke garis finish gitu aja* tiba-tiba dari arah pinggir jalan, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo dengan poni dan rambutnya yang agak panjang kira-kira sepinggang, ia terlihat ingin menyebrang dengan ragu-ragu atau memang ingin bunuh diri ? apalagi di saat yang bersamaan, Sakura melesat dengan cepat dan,,,

"CKKITT,,,,,,,," Sakura pun mengerem motornya mendadak, dia benar-benar kaget seseorang menyeberang jalan dengan ragu-ragu, suara rem Sakura pun sampai terdengar, badan mereka berdua agak terlempar ke depan karena rem tadi, helm Naruto pun sampai miring. Tentu saja orang ini menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sakura sekarang.

"HEI ! KAU MAU CARI MATI APA ! PERHATIKAN LANGKAHMU !", Sakura pun nyerocos sampai-sampai kaca helmnya terhujani oleh gerimis buatannya, Naruto di belakang sana sedang membetulkan helmnya, dia berniat untuk melihat nasib orang yang disemprot oleh Sakura tadi sehingga dia pun membuka kaca helmnya, sementara orang yang disemprot cuma nunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"A-ano minta maaf mba !", ucapnya lirih sepertinya kedua matanya agak berkaca-kaca terlihat oleh Sakura, sementara Naruto cuma tengok-tengok dari tadi berusaha untuk melihat wajah perempuan itu ! ya,, dia perempuan suaranya sangat lembut, sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena disana juga banyak orang berkerumun melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sakura, harusnya kau tidak berlebihan ! kasihan dia,, lagipula kita tidak boleh berlama-lama disini kan ?", ucapnya pada Sakura karena merasa iba pada perempuan itu, walau dia tidak sempat melihat wajahnya, tapi dia yakin orang itu benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi, anehnya orang yang berkerumun tadi malah asyik menonton drama FTV gratisan, mungkin mereka berpikir setelah ini Sakura dan orang tadi bakalan berpacaran,, yah walaupun ada satu dua orang yang membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Minggir semua !" , Sakura seperti menurut dengan omongan Naruto yang ada benernya juga, kalau terus menerus berurusan dengan orang ini bisa-bisa mereka telat ke sekolah, Sakura pun mengisyaratkan orang tak berguna tadi untuk menyediakannya jalan bagi motornya, tanpa ada kata-kata lagi, Sakura main meninggalkan perempuan yang hampir saja dia tabrak tadi, walaupun disana banyak sekali orang yang mengumpati dan mencaci Sakura, tetapi tetap tidak ia pedulikan. Jadilah dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah melewati kerumunan , terlihat Naruto yang tetap tidak menyerah ingin melihat perempuan tadi, walau tetap saja suasana terlalu ramai sehingga perempuan tadi tidak terlihat, entah kenapa nuraninya Naruto tergerak untuk melihatnya, entah khawatir atau hal lain. 'Siapa sih perempuan tadi ? suaranya terdengar tidak asing !' batinnya.

"Maaf yah Naruto,,! Gara-gara aku jadi kayak gini !", ucap Sakura lirih dari jok depannya

"Gak papah Sakura yang penting gak ada apa-apa !", Naruto pun tersenyum dari balik helm _Hellokitty_ nya, jujur saja di hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga,,, dia tidak percaya orang yang disukainya bisa dekat sekali dengannya, masa bodoh tentang ada apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura sehingga membuatnya bisa jarang-jarang sekali baik padanya, yang penting ingin melampiaskan rasanya selama ini ceilah,,,

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berbunga-bunga, tidak terasa sebentar lagi mereka sampai ke sekolah, tidak terlalu dekat juga sih kalau mereka berjalan kaki sambil menuntun motor sampai ke sekolah,,

"DDUSSSSHH"*bunyi apakah ini ?*

"Lho-lho ada apa ini ?", Sakura pun kaget dengan bunyi tersebut yang sepertinya bersumber dari motornya, sehingga dia pun terpaksa memberhentikan motornya ke pinggir trotoar jalan, yang membuatnya kembali menunda perjalanan mereka, Sakura dan Naruto pun turun dari motor untuk mengecek bunyi apa tadi.

"Ada apa Sakura ?", tanya Naruto pada Sakura sambil membuka helmnya, dan juga ikut celingak-celinguk mengamati Sakura yang juga sedang otak-atik motornya.

"Oh tidak Naruto !", Sakura pun terduduk lemas sambil memeluk lututnya di pinggir trotoar jalan yang membuat Naruto agak kaget.

"Lho ? kenapa Sa-sakura ?", tanyanya sembari menaikkan alis kirinya, seakan penasaran akan jawaban Sakura.

"Ban depannya bocor ! huh,, padahal sekolahnya sudah dekat ! lumayan juga sih kalau menuntunnya sampai ke sekolah,, apalagi kitakan sudah telat, menyebalkan !", Sakura pun mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan dia pun memukul beton yang cukup keras, saking kesalnya.

"Hmm,,", Naruto pun meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya tanda berpikir, "Ah,, aku punya ide !", seketika muncul lampu bohlam dari kepala Naruto.

"Apa itu Naruto !", tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau pergi duluan saja Sakura ! Biar aku yang ganti bannya !", ucap Naruro mantap, dia memakai helmya lagi dan mulai menuntun motor Sakura yang bannya bocor itu, mendahului Sakura yang masih bengong menatap jalanan.

"Ta-tapi ! kau akan telat Naruto ! supaya adil kita berdua yang akan menggantinya !", Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Naruto yang sudah berjalan , dia ikut menuntun motornya dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura,, aku kan sering terlambat, jadi aku sudah biasa dimarahi oleh guru BK, sementara kau kan tidak biasa terlambat bukan ?", irisnya menatap tajam Sakura si pemilik mata zamrud mirip batu akik ini.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa ?", tanyanya lirih.

"Tak apa ! sudah cepat, sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup!", Naruto mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke belakang walau ia menghadap ke depan, Sakura memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang sudah manjauh, dia terhenyak sebentar lalu tiba-tiba mengangguk mantap dan mulai berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto ! hati-hati, sampai ketemu di sekolah !", Sakura mulai berlari mendahului Naruto yang sedang tersenyum, dia pun melambaikan tangannya yang disambut anggukan oleh Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil celingak-celinguk siapa tahu ada tukang tambal ban terdekat, kebetulan sekali di dekat sana dia baru ingat ada tukang tambal ban, tapi yang membuatnya gondok adalah si tukang memasang tarif amat sangat tinggi, dia tahu karena sering diperingati oleh ayahnya yang memang sudah menjadi korban si tukang, tapi yah,, mau bagaimana lagi ! dia sudah telat dan apalagi dia telah berjanji pada Sakura untuk menambal ban motornya, kalau dia datang ke sekolah dengan motor yang masih dituntun, mau ditaruh kemana mukanya di hadapan Sakura, jadilah dia terpaksa merogoh uang sakunya, apalagi uang jajan yang di berikan Kushina itu pas-pasan jadi dia terus berdoa sepanjang jalan agar uangnya cukup.

Belum jauh dia menuntun motor _pink_ itu, dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari-cari, matanya berbinar-binar saat menemukan plang yang terbuat dari kardus Konohamie bertuliskan 'WARTEG ICHIRAKU' *plak ternyata dia salah liat, maksudnya sebelah warteg gaje itu ada tambal ban yang dia cari, yang membuatnya terkulai lemas adalah antrian panjang di tambal ban itu, kok bisa banyak sekali yang bannya bocor di saat yang bersamaan, dia pun mengusap dagunya sambil mengernyitkan matanya.

Setelah bersabar cukup lama akhirnya gilirannya untuk dilayani oleh si tukang, terlihat si tukang ini orang yang badannya cukup besar dan tinggi, dia memakai cadar yang sudah terciprat oli seperti orang arab logatnya juga Arabia banget, seketika Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri sama ini tukang.

"Bang tambal ban yah !", ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda tapi disambut dengan _deathglare_ maut pada Naruto yang tidak merasa bersalah itu.

"Hm,, tambal ban ?", tanyanya santai dan dengan watadosnya, entahlah ini orang budeg apa emang gak punya kuping ?

"Iyalah bang ! hehe,, masa boker !", Naruto pun menyeletuk dengan maksud bercanda, agar argumen mereka tidak terlalu serius, Naruto kan tidak suka serius.

"Antum jangan maen-maen ama ana !", Tukang tambal ban itu pun gondok sambil nodong-nodongin linggis ke muka Naruto.

"I-iya bang maaf bang !", Naruto pun bergidik ngeri sambil tertunduk minta maaf, sementara si tukang yang pasti sudah kalian ketahui siapa namanya mengambil alat-alatnya.

"Yang mana depan apa belakang !"

"Depan bang !", jawabnya kini agak berhati-hati karena takut disemprot lagi sama nih orang, jadi dengan profesionalnya tukang ini menambal ban motor _pink_ ini, sehingga tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, ban motornya Sakura sudah tertambal dengan cepat, Naruto pun sampai berdecak kagum, dia pun mengambil uang sakunya yang tak seberapa.

"Berapa bang ?", tanyanya sambil menghitung uang di genggamannya.

"Murah,, cuma 20.000 ryo kok !", jawabnya sangat amat watados dengan santainya.

"Muke gile ! ini ban ditambal apa diganti sih !", Naruto pun nyewot sampai-sampai kuah sedapnya mendarat mulus di cadar abang-abang arabine ini, sangat amat wajarlah Naruto nyewot gini, dia aja beli bokser yang ada foto JBnya dapet itu tiga potong 20.000.

"Antum mau bayar ?, apa ana tojosin lagi ini bannya !", tukang itu tak kalah marahnya kayak si kyubi, dia mengancam menojos itu ban kalau si Naruto tidak bayar.

"Ya-yaudah bang !", ucap Naruto sambil merinding dia merelakan semua uang jajannya, ya semua ! ke abang-abang gak tau diri itu, sejak saat itulah dia bersumpah dalam seumur hidupnya, dia tak akan pernah nambal ban ke abang-abang yang sangat nista ini.

Dengan mata ijonya yang berbinar-binar tukang itu menyerobot uang Naruto dengan kasar dan dia masukkan ke dalam dompet nasionalnya yang emang tebelnya selangit, Naruto pun misuh-misuh gajelas dalam hatinya sambil merutuki nasibnya yang emang sangat sial hari ini, dengan berat hati Naruto pun mulai menaiki motor milik teman sekelasnya yang berambut mirip _bubble gum_ itu bermaksud segera untuk meninggalkan toko ini, sementara itu dari arah luar toko tiba-tiba masuklah seseorang bertubuh aneh kulitnya berwarna biru, giginya mirip hiu, membuat Naruto bergidik dan merinding disko ketika makhluk aneh ini menatapnya tajam sambil nyengir dan menaik-turunkan alisnya seraya menyapa Naruto yang sedang terdiam, melihat makhluk gaje ini ternyata bertambah jadi dua, dan terlihat orang aneh itu ngos-ngosan sambil memegang lututnya terlihat dia sedang berbicara dengan ini tukang tambal, yang membuat Naruto agak penasaran dan berencana untuk menguping sebentar sebelum dia pergi.

"Wah-wah antum sudah kembali ! syukron-syukron,, jadi banyak sekarang !", ucap sang tukang tambal ban kepada sepertinya rekannya yang bergigi hiu tersebut, membuat Naruto pun menaikkan alis kirinya.

" Hosh,hosh,,hosh,, adeuh,, tadi ada polisi melakukan razia takut aku la pak ! hampir saja ketahuan lo ! untung saja aku buruan kabur dari itu tempat ! kalo tidak ! macem mana nasibku pak! Hosh,,hosh,,hosh,, kayaknya cukup sampai sini aku bekerja dengan haram pak ! tak kuat lagi aku pak !", ucapnya dengan logatnya yang medok dan keringat yang bercucuran dan dengan terbata-bata dia mengucapkan panjang lebar.

"Halah,, antum ini,, bilang saja mau nambah fulus lagi,, inih ana tambahkan ! sekarang giliran yang bagian depan tuh ! kebetulan banyak orang hilir mudik disana !", ucapnya yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung dan penasaran dengan argumen yang dari tadi sama sekali membuatnya tidak mudeng, karena takut ketahuan nguping dia berencana cepat-cepat cabut dari tempat aneh itu.

"Haduh,, baiklah pak ! ini untuk terakhir kalinya !", orang itu pun matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat uang yang lumayan cukup banyak, dan langsung menyerobotnya, melihat itu si tukang tersenyum nista, dan secara tiba-tiba abang-abang bergigi hiu itu membalik badannya dan segera meninggalkan temannya itu dan saat berpapasan dengan Naruto dia pun mengulang hal yang sama seperti tadi, cengar-cengir dengan seram sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya yang membuat Naruto merinding, entah mungkin ini orang suka sama Naruto atau emang dia homo, orang itu pun berlari dengan sangat kencang mendahului Naruto, dia pun semakin bingung dan dari pada berlama lagi Naruto langsung capcus dari tempat aneh itu.

Sungguh bukan hari yang normal bagi Naruto, sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah, perempuan tadi, dan yang paling membuatnya amit-amit adalah disenyumin sama abang-abang hiu tadi, apalagi kini duit jajannya lenyap, sepertinya dia akan berjalan kaki lagi untuk sampai ke rumah, sedari tadi di perjalanan dia serasa menjadi orang gila, dia terus berbicara sendiri, karena itu dia melepas tangan kanannya yang dari tadi memegang stang motor untuk sekedar menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran itu.

"Heuh,, hampir sampai !", dia pun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sempat terulas senyum kemenangan kala ia telah menemukan plang sekolahnya yang bertuliskan 400m lagi, dia pun dengan tenang menyetir, walaupun matanya udah tinggal beberapa watt lagi karena ritual semalem, sampai dia menemukan hal yang membuatnya hampir ngejungkel dari motor.

"Lho-lho itukan !", Naruto pun memfokuskan matanya kepada sesuatu yang dapat membuat dia terhenyak sebentar, dia pun nunjuk-nunjuk pada sesorang yang dia pernah liat sebelumnya bahkan semenit yang lalu, ya benar abang-abang hiu itu ! dia terlihat sedang bolak-balik menyeberangi jalan yang anehnya semua orang di situ tidak menyadari keganjilan dari perilaku abang-abang itu, terlihat dia sedang berjalan agak nunduk seperti sedang menabur sesuatu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"KYAAA! DEMI DEWA NEPTUNUS ! ", Naruto pun tereak gaje dari motornya, mukanya sangat shock saat itu abang hiu dengan santainya naburin benda laknat yang bisa membuat motor orang ngepot sendiri, tentu saja dia jadi sakaw dan kejang gitu di jalan, pasalnya hal itulah yang membuatnya uangnya ludes habis, sayangnya karena syok berat dia jadi tidak terfokus ke jalan, dan tanpa dia ketahui seseorang tengah melintas di depannya, karena kaget dia mengerem motornya mendadak, dan tau-tau orang tadi sudah terduduk di jalan sambil memegang kakinya dia mengerang kesakitan, walau Naruto yakin motor yang dikendarainya cuma kena ujungnya saja, berarti nowel doang, lebay banget nih orang !

"Aduh mba ! gak papah kan ?", Naruto pun turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya, lalu segera menghampiri orang itu, *kalau tidak kenapa-kenapa ngapain dia mengerang kesakitan -_-!*

"Aduh,, mba-mba ! liat-liat dong, dasar ceroboh !", ucap orang yang berseragam sama seperti Naruto itu, sepertinya satu sekolah dengan Naruto , ternyata dia itu adalah seorang laki-laki ketahuan dari suara beratnya itu, rambutnya hitam semakin membuatnya mirip pantat ayam.

"K-kau !", tentu Naruto kenal betul dengan suara ini, tangan _tan_ nya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan berkulit putih mulus miliknya,'sekalian modus !' dia pun menyesal seumur hidup saat dia mulai membungkukan badannya dengan maksud melihat wajahnya barang sedikit saja, sialnya orangnya juga menatap tajam Naruto, dan seketika kedua mata mereka pun bertemu, keheningan melanda tatapan mereka sejenak.

" _ **SRINGG"**_

"Ternyata kau teme ! hah,, harusnya tadi aku lindes saja kau ini !", ucap Naruto nyewot kepada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, ternyata karmanya masih berlaku sehingga dia harus bertemu pada orang yang paling dibencinya itu, Naruto pun langsung beranjak darinya yang masih bengong entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, tanpa merasa bersalah Naruto kembali menaiki motornya dan langsung mengusirnya dengan kasar.

"Minggir kau ! jangan halangi jalanku !hush,,,!" , Naruto pun mengusir Sasuke sama seperti dirinya mengusir ayam seenak jidat, yang membuat munculnya perempatan di kepala Sasuke.

"Kau ini tidak tau diri ! membiarkan orang yang kau tabrak seenaknya !", ucapnya sambil mulai berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang sebenarnya tidak kotor.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku hah ? berdiri saja kau kan masih bisa ?", tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, yang membuat Sasuke makin gondok, dengan sombongnya Sasuke pun membuang mukanya dan dengan jalan yang terpincang-pincang Sasuke kembali berjalan mengabaikan Naruto.

"Hei,,hei,, jangan marah begitu dong aku kan hanya bercanda !", teriak Naruto karena dia juga merasa bersalah saat dia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan pincang itu tentu dia harus bertanggung jawab, lagian tumben sekali orang kayak itu jalan kaki ! biasanya menaiki mobil super mewah, batin Naruto pun bimbang, mengejarnya atau malah meninggalkannya, apalagi dia sudah terlambat ! tapi kasihan juga kalau Sasuke dibiarkan berjalan seperti itu, walau bagaimana pun Naruto tetap punya hati layaknya manusia, dia pun mulai menyalakan motornya mengejar Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"Hei-hei kau jangan sok kuat ! baiklah aku minta maaf !", ucapnya sambil menaiki motornya berusaha untuk mengejar Sasuke, yang sudah mirip sekali dengan perempuan kalau lagi marah, karena merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Naruto dia berbalik dan segera mengusirnya.

"Akh,, pergi ! jangan dekati aku !", Sasuke pun berteriak sekencang mungkin agar seseorang dapat mendengarnya dan mengusir Naruto, apa daya jalan sana sangat sepi mungkin hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di sana, Sasuke pun panik dan salah tingkah saat Naruto tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya kembali, semburat merah pun muncul dari wajahnya, tapi berusaha dia sembunyikan. *ada apa dengan Sasuke Uchiha ?*

"Aku takkan pernah melepasmu ! sampai kau mau memaafkan aku !", ucapnya lantang saat tangannya mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang putih, tentu membuat Sasuke jadi salah tingkah pipinya merah padam saat Naruto melemparkan senyumnya ke arah matanya, entah suatu hal atau perasaannya saja, Naruto tampak berbeda hari ini, karena bingung dengan wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merah, Naruto pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ma-maaf ! jangan berpikir macam-macam yah ! sebagai tanda minta maaf ! kau harus ikut aku !", Naruto pun mempersilahkan duduk seorang Sasuke Uchiha di jok belakang.

"Kenapa aku harus !?", jawabnya dengan dingin dan mulai membuang wajahnya yang sebenarnya merah tersebut.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya ! kau dengan keadaan seperti itu ! mana bisa sampai ke sekolah ! nanti kau akan telat tau !", Naruto pun membentak Sasuke yang keras kepalanya selangit, Sasuke pun melemparkan pandangannya ke depan jalan yang memang sangat sepi, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke menyerobot helm yang ditawari Naruto dan memakainya dengat kasar.

"Dasar ! kau ini tidak modal ! motor saja pinjam !", Sasuke pun menaiki motor pink itu, sebenarnya di dalam hati dia sedang merutuki hari yang sangat sial ini yah,, salahnya sendiri sih meledek ibunya tadi, tapi kalau bukan karena Naruto dia pasti tidak perlu menaiki motor terkutuk ini ! "cepat jalan !", perintah Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu ! satu hal lagi !", Naruto pun menambahkan.

"Apa lagi maumu ? cepat nanti kita akan terlambat !"

"Selama perjalanan, aku mau kau pegangan supaya tidak jatuh !", ucapnya watados sekali sontak membuat Sasuke kaget, entah mengapa di pikiran Sasuke, Naruto benar-benar berbeda tapi entah mengapa dia tidak tahu alasannya.

"Baiklah aku sudah pegangan ! SEKARANG CEPAT BERANGKAT DOBE !", Sasuke pun lama-lama menjadi kesal, dia asal saja pegangan di tasnya Naruto.

"Huftt,, kau ini ! itu namanya bukan pegangan,,," secara tiba-tiba Naruto mengambil kedua lengan putih Sasuke, sedangkan orangnya salah tingkah sendiri, begitu dengan ketiga kalinya tangan polos Sasuke dipegang-pegang sama orang yang bukan muhrimnya, Naruto dapat merasakan gugupnya si Sasuke ini melalui tangannya yang sedang ia arahkan untuk memeluk perutnya, tapi tetap saja tidak dia hiraukan entah dia ini tidak peka atau apa, sedangkan Sasuke di belakang sudah hampir pingsan.

"Sekarang ayo kita berangkat !", Naruto pun menyeringai tipis di balik helmnya tanpa berdosa, dan tanpa dia ketahui, sekarang Sasuke di belakang sedang terhenyak sebentar,,,,,,

"Ada apa dengan Naruto ! BODOH !", Sasuke pun merutuki nasibnya.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

aduh akhirnya selesai ! jujur sulit sekali menyelesaikan satu chapter ini, bahkan ini terlihat lebih panjang yah dari sebelumnya,, padahal masih panjang lagi ini chapternya ! humornya sengaja saya potong lah,, lagi latihan nulis fic angst,, ternyata masih gagall total XD,

Yah,, mungkin Sasuke disini ooc banget yah,, maaf-maaf ! *Bungkuk-bungkuk*, tapi tenang saja ! dia ooc kalau sama ortunya, kalau di sekolah yah,, mungkin kayak biasa!

Saya sadar betul fic ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, mungkin bagaikan bumi dan langit XD ! maka dari itu saya sangat berkenan bila readers dan para senpai meninggalkan sedikit jejak disini, entah itu mau saran,kritik, atau Flame pasti sangat saya terima bila itu membuat saya semakin berkembang dalam memperbaiki tulisan saya

Akhir kata,,

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan !**


End file.
